Friends
by Anabel2804
Summary: Todos piensan que Nathaniel es un chico solitario y que no tiene amigos, lo que nadie sabe es que su mejor amigo lo visita cuando el invierno llega.


La brisa otoñal comenzó a volverse cada vez más fría a medida que los días avanzaban. El invierno se avecina bastante rápido este año para los parisinos que no llegaron a tolerar las bajas temperaturas -Tampoco es que toleran las altas- que no se puede tener en su época invernal. era los días libres y las festividades que se siguen, eso es todo, pero para los demás, las ideas del invierno, y con la nieve, no hay nada más que ocultas, sobre todo. porque la llegada del invierno significa la llegada de alguien especial.

Nathaniel Kurtzberg era uno de los mejores tiempos del año. No se pierda. -, sino porque su mejor amigo, posiblemente el único, vendría a visitarlo por dicha temporada.

Todos aquellos que conocían a Nathaniel creían que era un niño solitario y que no tenía ningún amigo, y que no solo hablaba que no creía que sus compañeros de instituto, sino también porque aquellos padres y demás familiares creían también. De acuerdo con sus compañeros, entendemos, aprendí, y nunca os molesté, ni en el momento ni en el futuro ni en el pasado, ni en la niña, ni en la chica más amable, ni en el servicio de la escuela. , lo conocía realmente y eso fue lo que llevaban asistiendo a la misma clase desde que podía recordar. Sus únicos dos compañeros que realmente llegaron a conocer, aunque sea un poco, fueron Rose y Juleka.

Juleka Couffaine y Rose Lavillant eran personas con las que podía entender perfectamente. Juleka era una chica sombría y tímida mientras que Rose tenia una personalidad extra burbujeante y bastante confianza, ambas eran como las dos caras de la moneda y las ocasiones no se entendía como las personas tan diferentes entre ellas, una inseparables, quizás era El verdadero objeto de los opuestos se atraen. El punto era que ellos tenían una capacidad increíble para hacerlo hablar y realmente mostrar un interés genuino en el que teníamos o comprendíamos su pasión por el arte, algo que nadie más, ni siquiera sus padres que vivían en el trabajo, hacia, el Único que hasta el momento llego a apreciar su arte y apoyarlo incondicionalmente había sido su mejor amigo, Jack.

Desde que lo conocí, Jack, siempre estuvo incondicionalmente para él, a pesar de los versos obligatorios y los periodos demasiado prolongados, nunca lo defraudo y nunca hubo una promesa que no hubiera cumplido. Siempre regresó, a pesar de llegar a creer que me hubiera olvidado, pues Nathaniel sabia que tenía otros amigos y personas mucho más importante que él para ver, siempre, que tiene siete años, cuando se conoció, cuando los primeros indicios del invierno se avecinaban , venia a verlo, aunque el invierno no era la única ocasión en la que llegaba a verlo. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?

El cariño que le tenía a Jack era inigualable. Por todo lo que tengo que hacer y sabia seguiremos haciendo un lugar especial en su corazón y en su vida. Jack Frost era sin duda la persona-espíritu más importante para él.

-Estas enamorados- dijo Juleka al ver la estúpida sonrisa que apareció en su rostro tras caer los primeros copos de nieve.

-¿Q-que? - la miro sonrojado y confundido provocando la pelinegra rodara los ojos.

-Estas enamorado- repitió.

-Y-yo- tartamudeo ante tal afirmación -Me gusta Marinette- confeso.

-Lo se- respondió rodando nuevamente los ojos -No me refiera a ella.

-¿De quien entonces? - no pudo evitar cuestionarlo nervioso y confuso.

-¡De Jack! - exclamó Rose en respuesta -¡Estas enamorado de Jack, Nathaniel!

-¡No es verdad! - negó rotundamente y demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Si lo es- la rebatió Juleka -Eres demasiado obvio.

-Y-yo no ...

-¡Estas enamorado de Jack Frost y no lo niegues! - lo interrumpió la rubia.

Rose y Juleka han entrado en la vida de Jack Frost el día después de su cumpleaños. Aquel día fue realmente deprimente, no solo. Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió en su vida, sino que se escuchó en su lugar, pero también en los sentimientos negativos que genero a causa de Chloe provocaron que akumatizaran y se perdieron de su cumpleaños. sus padres se han olvidado de nuevo y no se ha recibido de alguna manera de sus familiares. Jack llego a su casa esa noche.

Cada año, la noche antes de que su cumpleaños acabara, Jack llegó para celebrar los últimos momentos de su día especial con él. Siempre llegué con algunos dulces traídos directamente del polo norte -Había tenido el placer de conocerlo cuando tenía diez años y es simplemente espectacular- y algunos obsequios que había "Pedido" en alguna tienda de arte. Sus cumpleaños había empezado a ser bastante deprimentes a partir de los diez años, cuando los padres pensaron que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para ser un tipo de atención de ellos, por lo que Jack se encargaba de cada año a partir de entonces que sus cumpleaños , por lo menos las últimas horas, fueron inigualables, y lo que se lograba.

Cuando cumplí diez años lo llevo a conocer furtivamente el polo norte. Fue entretenido y se divirtió demasiado. ¿Qué fue lo que se hizo? Al final de su estadía en el polo fue descubierta y podría cumplir con el sueño de cualquier niño ¡Conoció a Santa Claus! Santa, quien en realidad se llamaba Norte, era algo intimidante en comparación con la imagen coloquial que tienen de él, pero descubrió que era un hombre de gran corazón. Al final, después de que Norte le advirtió a Jack que no tenía que llevar niños al polo sin permiso, termine regresando a la casa en el trineo de Santa, fue la mejor montaña en la que nunca se hubiera subido.

Una vez fue a conocer la madriguera del Conejo de Pascua, sin embargo, sin el consentimiento del mismo. El conejo, el canguro como la llama Jack, era el borde del principio cuando lo conocíamos. Termino ayudando a pintar los huevos de pascua, a pesar de que faltaban meses para ello, y sorprendió enormemente al gigante conejo con sus dotes artísticas. En su cumpleaños número doce conoció el palacio de los dientes. Era un lugar impresionante y quedé fascinado por las mini hadas. Hada era muy hermosa.

A Sadman lo conoció a los trece. Jack y él lo acompañaron al rededor del mundo viendo como esparcía los sueños. El año anterior, cuando cumplió con el catorce, el infortunio de conocer a Pitch Black. El espíritu del invierno estaba feliz de finalmente presentarlos. Jamie Bennett era solo dos años mayor que él, a pesar de haber tenido problemas de comunicación a causa del conocimiento del idioma del contrario, congeniaron perfectamente. Cuando llegué a la hora de regresar a Francia, Pitch apareció queriendo vengarse, pero, gracias a sus poderes no estaban ya cien por cien regenerados, los guardianes deben vencerlo sin problemas.

Así, cuando llegué a tu casa por la noche, cuando cumpliéramos quince años, y lo que vimos, supe que algo andaba mal. No se puso mucha resistencia cuando Jack comenzó un interrogatorio, pero no ha sido solo durante el día sino también durante su ausencia. Jack estaba realmente molesto el descubrimiento que había un villano en París que estaba aprovechando los malos momentos de las personas para usarlas como titulares. No le paso desapercibida la mirada triste que el lanzo Jack cuando confirma el motivo por el cual fue akumatizado.

Usualmente, cuando viajamos con Jack, utilizamos las bolas de nieve que le dimos a Jack para ir a cualquier parte que quisiera que el globo terráqueo, por lo que fue sorpresivo que tomara en los brazos y lo que se va volando en el lugar que tenía pretendido llevarlo aquel cumpleaños.

-No quería que estuvieras triste, así que pensé que volaríamos y te haríamos sentir mejor- que lo que había dicho. No rebatió, pues término teniendo razón.

Aquel cumpleaños, Jack lo llevó a conocer Japón. Siempre había querido conocer a Japón y sus preciosos paisajes, a los de lo que tenía interés en su idioma y cultura. Jack lo llevó a la punta por todo el país recolectando fotos de paisajes que terminan plasmando en sus lienzos. Regreso a casa con varios recuerdos a cuestas. Una vez de regreso Jack se quedó con él, sin tener la intención de abandonar el momento. Rose y Juleka aparecieron en la puerta de su casa al siguiente día con un pastel de vainilla, que comprendía en la panadería de los padres de Marinette, y algunos regalos, cosas de utilidad para seguir perfeccionando su arte, dispuestas a remediar el pésimo cumpleaños que había tenido

-Quien lo diría- dijo Jack al ver a las chicas entrar a la casa -¿Invitar a dos hermosas chicas entrar a tu casa cuando estas solo ?, ¿Qué has pervertido te has vuelto a Nathaniel- se río ante su sonrojo. Sabía que estaba bromeando y que los demás también podían leer correctamente.

-Oh, perdón, no sabíamos que tenías visita Nathaniel- las palabras de Rosa provocaron que ambos se congelaran momentáneamente.

-¿Quien es tu amigo? - en esta ocasión fue Juleka la que habló.

-¿Pueden verme? - habló Jack con incredulidad.

-¿No deberíamos?

Después de eso siguió una vez, no tan pronto como una larga, una explicación de la era Jack y porque se supone que no debería tener que ver. Las reacciones de ambas chicas sin duda los desconcertaron. Juleka tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Rose prácticamente saltaba en éxtasis.

-¡Sabia que era real! - exclamó eufórica la rubia -Todos me decían loca por creerlo, ¡Pero aquí esta esta prueba!

-Genial- fue lo único que dijo la pelinegra.

Jack se redujo en el ridículo de la situación para después de responder las preguntas que una eufórica Rosa soltaba rápidamente sin tomar aliento.

-Estas enamorado de él, simplemente que no te ha dado cuenta de ello- continuo Lavillant sacándolo de su recuerdo.

-Estas enamorado de Jack- confirmo Couffaine.

-Y-yo ... A mi me gusta Marinette-.

Ambas chicas lo miraron exasperadas.

-¡Lo sabemos! Pero tu mismo lo dijiste, Marinette te GUSTA, el que te GUSTE no significa ¡Que estés enamorado de ella! - Grito desesperada Rose.

-Estoy enamorado de ella- respondió por nada seguro de lo que afirmaba.

-No lo estas- lo confronto esta vez Juleka con una expresión seria que no se reflejó las ganas que tenía de matarlo por la desesperación como la de Rose.

-¿Porque cree que estoy enamorado de Jack? - cuestiono confrontándolas ahora. Se arrepintió después de ver sus miradas inexpresivamente amenazantes.

-Por la forma en la que hablas de él.

-Por la forma en que lo miras.

-Por la forma en que lo esperas tan ansiosamente.

-Porque no dejas de pensar en él

-Porque tienes un cuaderno especial con dibujos de él ¡Que usas en este momento! ¡Ni siquiera Marinette tiene su propio cuaderno!

Observó detenidamente el dibujo que descansa sobre su regazo y que Rose estaba señalando. Ciertamente era un dibujo de Jack en todo su esplendor volando libremente por el cielo nocturno. Paso a la vuelta página de la página fue sorprendida de que Rose estaba alegando, aquel cuaderno estaba cargado con puros retratos de Jack. Al verlos recordó los momentos específicos en los que se han realizado uno de los retratos, se ha utilizado como espíritu en el invierno como el modelo en algunas ocasiones se ha tenido en el futuro. Había plasmado en el cuaderno había salido directamente de su mente. Conocemos cada uno de los rasgos y facciones de Jack.

Bien, podría aceptar o inconscientemente haber creado un cuaderno especial para retratar a Jack, pero eso no quería decirlo también para estar enamorado de su mejor amigo ¿Verdad ?, Muchas personas debían tener algo especial dedicado exclusivamente a su mejor amigo, una parte de que Jack era un momento magnífico y único que debía retratarse en cualquier oportunidad. Jack era cautivante, con su extremadamente pálida y suave piel que tocar con delicadeza te permitiría sentir el frío que emanaba de ella porque el joven era la representación física del invierno mismo, su brillante y sedoso cabello blanco, tan puro como la nieve misma , que era suave al tacto, sus grandes y atractivos ojos azules que podía comparar con las estrellas del firmamento o relucientes zafiros, sus relucientes dientes a perlados,

Un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de dónde iba a ser su línea de pensamientos. Oh dios, ¿Cuándo comenzó a tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre Jack ?, siempre he tenido un espíritu invernal como un ser extremadamente hermoso, demasiado para poder soportar, pero nunca ha sido una manera de grabar, aunque, ahora que lo Pensaba, ¿Por qué no te alegres? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? ¿La vida esperada? ¿Porque no hay que dejar de pensar en él? ¿Porque deseaba más que nada estar a su lado y no separarse nuevamente ?, ¿Porque ...? ¿Porque no se ha dado cuenta antes?

-¿Te das cuenta? - se informó con rosa en su rostro. -Estas enamorado de Jack, Nathaniel- repitió por enésima and last time.

-No puede ser- negó horrorizado el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de la verdad.

Él no tenía, no podía, era imposible, tenía que ser un error, él no podía estar enamorado de Jack Frost, él no tenía una forma de amar mejor, pero aquí estaba, dándose cuenta y aceptando que estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de Jack . Esto no puede ser más cruel que una pesadilla. Jack era lo más importante en el mundo para él, era su mejor amigo, era siempre el apoyo, quien siempre estuvo allí para él, quien lo cuidó y protegió, quien lo alentó para seguir sus sueños, quien Lo que está lleno de alegría, que te enseñe a no vivir en soledad, que sea lo que era la verdadera amistad, que lo que está lleno de confianza, que sea lo que sea ser amado y querido, Jack era ... el hombre a quien amaba.

No sabía qué hacer con estos abrumadores sentimientos. Si no fuera por Rose y Juleka nunca se ha dado cuenta de lo que realmente se siente con respecto a Jack y sinceramente pensaba que se prefiere en la ignorancia y poder conservar la amistad de Jack en el lugar de darse cuenta de lo que realmente se siente y enfrentarse a La posibilidad de perder a su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Jack sabiendo lo que sentimos ?, Ahora que el conocimiento de ese sentimiento estaba incrustado en su mente cada vez que viera a Jack no podría pensar en otra cosa que no fuera lo que siente.

-Lo es- la calmada voz de Juleka lo saco de su autotormento -Y deberías decirle.

-¡Ni hablar! - negó rotundamente a la sugerencia de su amiga.

-¡Debes hacerlo! - exclamó Rose -Nathaniel, tienes que decirle a Jack como te sientes con respecto a él.

-Así que no está sucediendo.

No, en su momento ni en ningún otro. Nunca le diría a Jack lo que se sentía por él porque no estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a un inminente rechazo, porque justo eso, sabía, obtendría. Jack nunca llegó a la misma forma que él lo que se ve, era poca cosa para el guardián de la diversión. Jack no quería seguir viéndolo debido a sus sentimientos, ya sea por no poder corresponder a ellos o porque se horrorizaria debido a ellos. Jack tenía más de trescientos años, había nacido en los 1700 y en aquel momento el hombre se ha enamorado de otro no se considera más que una enfermedad mental. Iba a perderlo. Esto es irracional, ilógico, incomplejoso, inesperado y estúpido amor que iba a provocar que perdiera a su mejor amigo de una forma u otra.

-No puedo- concluyó decaído.

Observar las palabras de una persona antes de ver y tener una idea clara de los pensamientos que corrían por la mente de su amigo. Colocando cada una mano, ambas, cada uno en el hombro del pelirrojo, le dedicamos una suave sonrisa tratando de alejarlo de su autocompasión y queriendo reconfortarlo.

-Todo estará bien- le calmo juleka.

-Quizás esto no sea tan unilateral como piensas- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir Rosa antes de que el timbre sonará y tengas que regresar a clases.

Nathaniel no pudo consentrarse en el resto de la tarde, pues los pensamientos de los que han sido descubiertos lo siguieron atormentando junto con las últimas palabras de Rose.

"Quizás no sea unilateral del mar"


End file.
